onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Premier Show
One Piece Premier Show is an annual event at Universal Studios Japan based on the story of One Piece. The event first premiered in 2007. The shows feature pyrotechnics, special effects, stunt work, mapped projections with 3D elements directed by Visual Effects Supervisor Maks Naporowski. Information The show primarily focuses on singing and dancing rather than story-telling, along with musical sections allowing for interactions with the crowd. Members of the crowd are also picked out to participate in mini games. Plot The One Piece Premier Show features a different plot with each event. One Piece Premier Show 2007 In 2007, The Straw Hat Pirates arrived at the Atolls and set for a battle against Deacon and Buggy. One Piece Premier Show 2012 In 2012, the Straw Hat Pirates were on a mission to stop Chameleone from taking over Samba Island that was once controlled by Whitebeard. But with the help from Marco, they aimed Chameleone before he can take control of the Island. One Piece Premier Show 2013 In 2013, the Straw Hat Pirates set sail on the last sea "New World" reaches Paradise Island, famous for "KANAEMA - SHOW". "KANAEMA - SHOW" is a contest competing for performance such as dance and martial arts, and the one of pirates has participated for the huge winning prize money. Meanwhile, kidnapping cases also occurred frequently around Paradise Island, and G-5 such as Smoker was also under investigation. The conspiracy of Lambor Bukini hosting 'KANAEMA-SHOW', Trafalgar Law that captured the secret movement of Donquixote Doflamingo behind it. Luffy and his crew who fall into a stalemate by the absurdity of the "devil fruit" ability of Lambor Bukini on this island where the capabilities intersect complicatedly. One Piece Premier Show 2014 In the spring of 2014, the plot saw Boa Hancock and the Kuja Pirates being kidnapped by Disco by order of Donquixote Doflamingo and being sold to the World Nobels. In the summer of 2014, the plot featured the Straw Hat Pirates and Trafalgar D. Water Law working together against the DX Marines (Smash and Bildy), Eustass Kid, Boa Hancock, Rob Lucci, Hody Jones, Crocodile, Buggy, and Galdino. One Piece Premier Show 2015 In 2015, the plot focused on the bonds between Portgas D. Ace, Sabo and Monkey D. Luffy. The Straw Hats battled the three scientist brothers (Bonbon, Burst, and Misutta) with the help of Sabo, Koala, Kin'emon, Bartolomeo, and Cavendish. One Piece Premier Show 2016 In 2016, the show featured various stories such as Sanji leaves Baratie to join the Straw Hat Pirates, Zoro's battle against Mihawk, and Shanks gives Luffy his hat when Luffy was a kid. With new characters such as Vice Admiral Wilder and Pokke. One Piece Premier Show 2017 In 2017, celebrating the 10th Anniversary of One Piece Premier Show at Universal Studios Japan, this show was inspired by Summit War Saga. Another story is about a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and a protector of Tomoshibi Island, Hakuto, who also bonds with Ace and teamed with the Straw Hat Pirates to fight against the BIG Pirates. One Piece Premier Show 2018 In 2018, the show feature Nefertari Vivi making her first appearance, including the battle between the Straw Hat Pirates and the Bounties Pirates (Bounty and Prize). One Piece Premier Show 2019 In 2019, the show feature Bentham, including the battle between the Straw Hat Pirates and Vice Admiral Balzac. Gallery Trivia *The show takes place at the Waterworld arena at the park. References Site Navigation ru:One Piece Premier Show fr:One Piece Premier Show Category:Real-World Events